garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Oct 1996 CC
CAERN/WYLD * Word spread quickly through out the Sept and even amidst the city Garou (not unsurpisingly) of the murder of Remy Fiery-Hand at the claw of Tommie Cat-who-talks-to-Shadows. available * Three days after Remy's death, four of the Bone Gnawers involved (Becca, Hank, Mosh, and Matt) were publically scathed for it, Jimmy Wilson punished with the Voice of the Jackal rite and being stripped of his fang dagger, and Tommie killed by her own elder, Mac. In addition, Brian stepped in afterwards, as Alpha, and put forth a choice to the remaining five to be made: either re-join the Sept, or leave St. Claire. On initial reaction, Hank and Jimmy decided to stay, citing duties and responsibilities in town. Wharf Rats seemed to be leaning towards but have apparently decided to stay. They've even be seen about the caern of late, though some moreso than others. available * Unferth, Alexander, Sepdet, Joseph, and Serves-Honor defeated a bane in the physical bawn late in the month. Unferth was the first to encounter it, and managed to hold the bane off long enough for the cavalry to arrive, suffering scars in the process. The group, led by Thunder's Claws, arrived as the thing was preparing to finish off the Get's leg. Serves-Honor and Joseph dealt the killing blows, and Sepdet made sure Unferth lived to tell the story. The group then pursued the bane into the Umbra, finishing the job there. Damage to the trees in the area was extensive, and both guardian packs are spending a good bit of time in the woods near the southern edge of the bawn (train tracks), doing what they can to help restore the area. * Windrunner and Cloud lost both of their male cubs to a bear attack a couple of months ago, leaving three females still alive (And doing very well). * Wayfinder and a small party went off to explore some noises that she's been hearing in the south of the umbra. She's been hearing these loud noises on her patrols, like thunder. She led a scouting party comprised of Dylan, Silent Storm, and herself to a clearing about two hours from the Caern that smelled Wyrmy and metallic, and with a crescent burned into the ground, and the Umbra there was warped. * Wayfinder and TC went to investigate the site of the strange marks on the ground, and the umbra. Wayfinder noted that the Realmside wasn't healing as it should, but that the umbra side wasn't as strange. The pair followed a blood trail, and ran across a wounded bane that nearly sucked the life out of Wayfinder before TC could kill it. Whispers will most likely be heading out there to Cleanse the area, and try to solve the mystery of the umbral noises and weirdness. * On the evening of the 27th, when the moon was full, Quiet, with the assistance of a wolf-spirit she summoned, led Anna, Timothy, Seeker, Serves-Honor, Shin, and Scott in a hunt for the caterpillar banes which had attacked Thunder's Claws a month ago, and survived two previous assaults. The banes were tracked to a small town almost a hundred miles away, where the banes had killed a number of humans, including a bloody massacre of the local police who had attempted to stop them. The Garou destroyed the banes, taking a minimal amount of damage, and cleansed the area before returning home. The ultimate result of the banes' attack on the town, however, is unknown. CITY * Rumor has it that Pete Barlow has returned to St. Claire, not long after the "Gnawer Business." Folks might even have noticed him or his stink near the table stone. * Rumor has it that Jimmy's girlfriend Sparrow is pregnant. There is some doubt as to who might be the father: Jimmy, or the Spiral that raped her. * The wanted posters came down from post offices and such about mid-month (the ones of Becca, JJ, Jimmy, etc.). No explanation was forthcoming from the police. * There's a rumor that Remy beat Sparrow just before Jimmy and his crew went out to the caern to challenge the Walker. This may have prompted the ill-fated events that lead to Tommie's trial and Jimmy's punishment. * Rumor has it that the Ratkin have begun trading in information with a new source, someone powerful enough that they seem to be dealing with it on a nearly equal level. Unsurprisingly, they play ignorant when asked about the subject. * Sparrow tried to commit suicide shortly after the trial, by shooting herself with Remy's gun, in the heart. Gabriel was only just able to save her life. She spent weeks in the hospital, recovering. * The Gnawer elder, Mac, was killed recently by a bane found down in the sewers of St. Claire. Others present at the fight include Jimmy Wilson, Matt, and Becca. Word has spread to the caern, first told by Becca, about a sludge-like bane that was set on fire and then sank down into the sewers again. Whether or not the bane is truly dead is not entirely clear, and several Gnawers have stated that they wish no help from the Sept in settling this for sure, relying instead on support within the tribe. * Apparently Becca, taking a lesson from the incidents surrounding Remy's death and the subsequent judgement, decided to Challenge J.J. Malone over 'unfair treatment'. The terms aren't entirely clear, but Becca reportedly went to Brian a few weeks later and apologized somewhat for the Gnawers' involvement in the incident. PEOPLE * Dylan has taken to spending most of his time in the umbra, day and night. Daytime, and dark moon nights, he remains within the wards when he's alone patrolling blind, by scent and feel, and being alert for any potential breaches in the wards, only going outside them with others of his pack, if necessary. He comes out to hunt, and to do anything imperative, like helping Wayfinder investigate the noises in the umbra, but that's where he's been. * Megan and Gannon left with no warning for several weeks towards the end of October, with only a note left at the Escrowe Farmhouse of something have come up but no clue as to what. A few people there did notice a stranger at the Farmhouse the same night they left, although who the man was hasn't made the rounds yet. PACKS * Quiet's new pack claimed the area around Lake Arthur and parts of Wolf Woods as their territory. * There is apparently a new city pack forming, and anyone interested in joining it should talk to Nate. CUBS * Peter Wainright, Eyes-Halfblind, and Mark left to go on a Rite of Passage at the very beginning of the month, being led into the Near Umbra to fight a bane that threatened the area just off a moonpath. Peter and Mark were badly hurt, Eyes slightly less so. Timothy declared shortly afterward that Peter had passed his test, and was now cliath; ditto Brian with Mark. Eyes ran off immediately after returning to the realm, and there has been no word on where she's been since then. * Lots of new CoG cubs this month: Matilda, Dusty, Nikolai and Dante L Coyote CHALLENGES * The challenge between Shea and Eamon made last month, and extended through Samhain, was resolved when Shea returned from a quest which led her to Boston and left her with the rank of fostern. * There were four new challenges made this month. Of those, Paul's challenge to his tribemate Meretseger has not been resolved, nor have the terms been revealed. * Scott's challenge to Quiet involved a battle of wits in a chimerical duel in the Umbra, which Scott lost. * Unferth gaining the rank of fostern in his challenge to Aedwy. * Eligio rose to the rank of adren after his honorable duel against Brian. DEATHS * Remy Fiery-Hand was killed by Tommie in a confrontation with six of the Bone Gnawers. * Tommie was killed by Mac as punishment for killing Remy. * Mac was killed by a bane manifested in the sewers below the Power Plant. MOOT Call to Moot & Litany: Scott Fool: Patrick Opening of the Sky: Joseph Truthcatcher: Mark Announcements: * Timothy came up, and announced successful challenges: Shea, Unferth, and Eligio. * The new people who introduced themselves this time were Shin, Kitchenette, Richard, Rose, and Stormcloud. * Anne talked about the Galliards, with a few points: 1. The Galliards were going to try to feed news back and forth from *localities*, like the farmhouse, Wolf Woods, city, etc. Groups she hadn't mentioned should tell her. 2. They were going to be training each other, and were willing to help teach Galliard cubs their auspice duties. 3. She mentioned storytelling nights again, inviting anyone who wanted to tell a story to show up. * Touch Deer announced he had a Garou cub. * Nate announced that there was a new pack forming in the city, and that he would be going back and forth between the city and the caern relatively often, so he could carry word to them where needed. * Quiet's new pack, came forward to claim both the area around Lake Arthur and a strip of about 10 blocks in the city, or rather to request that from Brian. Brian threw the question to the Sept, since splitting the pack seemed a bit odd to him, and the Sept more or less came to 'we doubt it'll work but are willing to let them try'. They reconsidered and settled for the lake. Plus, they had been given as territory the area around Quiet's den and around Touch Deer's, by the Red Talons. * It was announced in Megan's absence that anyone wanting to Challenge for the Fang Dagger taken from Jimmy Wilson should find Megan before the next new moon to let her know they were interested. Terms would be announced then, and it was warned that not everyone interested may be allowed to actually participate. * Then there was the Egg Rite. Quiet, Sepdet, and Hazmat, to represent the breeds, stayed right in the center. Anne (Cougar), Cassandra (Magpie), and Unferth (Buffalo) made a circle around them, and Quiet asked the others to form a circle around the caern itself. The others danced, and did various things to prove their devotion. The three spirit-rep did *not* draw blood, from anyone; the three breeds cut open their hands, bled, and then took out a knife and whacked the egg that was the focus of the Rite, really hard, so it exploded as Big Huge Light, and knocked the three breeds unconscious, stunned the spirits, and more or less mucked with everyone. People began to find that some small things about themselves had changed. Category:Caern Convo